


Old Flames

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, ako na lang hokuto, but i only want to say one thing, chOUR, i honestly do not know what put here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: “Sometimes, the attention we need should only come from the people who matter.”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Old Flames

**THE ROAR** from the crowd has died down a little as the huge screen on stage showed a documentary video about the runway models who presented a while ago. Taiga took this chance to skim through his notes, already planning how he would write his assignment for this runway show. 

He has been working for an online fashion magazine for quite a while now, and to be given this fashion show assignment was huge for him. It was  _ the _ Tokyo Collection 20xx, the biggest fashion show there is in the country. 

Taiga has been watching this show for years now, and his dream to write about it finally came true. He already knew the show’s format. There were guest performances as models showcased their brands. They sure have added hype to the audiences and he just found himself enjoying the show just like a normal audience would. 

“Enjoying?” He was reading his notes when Hokuto went beside him, with a DSLR camera hanging on his neck. Hokuto was assigned for this spectacular show as a photographer. 

He beamed at him, nodding his head. “I am!” 

Hokuto chuckled at his reaction. “You sure are. This might be a good time for you to go have dinner with me later? after work maybe?” He has this playful smirk plastered on his face that made Taiga roll his eyes jokingly. 

“You really don’t know when to stop.” Taiga commented. 

“I won’t until you say yes.” Hokuto answered, pouting. For most people, they would immediately fall in love with the face Hokuto is making right now. But, he is not ‘most people’.

Taiga laughed at him dismissively. “ _ Nah _ , you can’t make me.” 

“Then I’ll try harder!” 

“You know, you should try being a model.” He even pointed to the wide stage models occupied earlier. “You’ll get all the attention you want.” 

Hokuto turned his face on stage, face suddenly became serious. “Sometimes, the attention we need should only come from the people who matter.” Hokuto did not even give him the chance to react. “Anyway, I’ll get back in position. Boss said the next one will be the last performance, then the show will end. See you later?” 

“But no dinner!" 

When the lights went out, Taiga focused his attention on stage. Few seconds later, a husky voice of a man was heard that made the crowd screamed. 

"Hey, Tokyo Dome, are you ready?" He felt shivers down his spine as the familiar voice echoed through the whole dome. Might be an overreaction but for him it was the kind of voice that can make one's legs weak. 

The loud music started playing and the lights danced with the beat. He was not sure if the loud beating he heard was coming from the dome’s sound system or from his own chest. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to 20xx Tokyo Collection!" The spotlight turned to the people on stage, one of them was pink-haired dressed in white printed shirt topped with black coat, dark rugged jeans and black leather boots. "We are J2!" 

Together with him was a tall lad with green hair. His body was built to be a model but he was on that stage to perform. “Ladies and gentlemen, Extra VIP!” 

The crowd went wild as the duo started singing, claiming the stage as theirs. His eyes were locked at the pink-haired lad who was performing, moving his body to the beat of the song. The wild music continued playing. The crowd roared louder than even as the fashion models started pouring out from the backstage as the duo continued to conquer the whole dome. 

To say Taiga got caught off-guard was an understatement. He was rooted in his place, he cannot even move his fingers to type pointers on his phone. Taiga seemed to have forgotten everything but not the pink-haired man, performing, giving his seductive smile to everyone watching him.  He cannot strip his attention off the man rapping on stage, making every girl from the audience squirm. 

The duo was delivering a great performance for the wild crowd. 

This job was supposed to be easy-he has to watch the whole show, write an article about it and pass it to his editor. Yet as of the moment, he was completely mesmerized, unable to move an inch.  _ Once again. _

The pink-haired guy went in the front center, just a few meters from him, and started doing his solo part. Taiga’s instinct told him to look away, run from the scene and just forget this huge assignment. 

He was captivated and found himself enjoying his solo performance. He was shining brightly on that stage. He certainly loves the attention the crowd was giving their unit. He somehow felt proud seeing him with the loud crowd singing along with him. He is up there, under the limelight, doing what he loves the most. His hard work is finally paying off. 

His body went icy cold when their eyes met. He saw the recognition in his eyes. Their singing and dancing continued but his eyes were glued on him. There went his heart again, he could hear its loud beating despite the loud music. 

Taiga can still feel it. He still has the urge to run his fingers against his face, snake his arms around his waist and pull him in an embrace. A little part of him still wanted to selfishly hide him from the world. 

Taiga drew a sharp breath. He can feel his chest tightening. He slowly exhaled. This is not right. Reality hit him. He should not be thinking this way, he has no right. 

Biting his lips, Taiga tightly shut his eyes before starting to make his way out of the wild audience. He was fighting hard the urge to cry. After what feels like an eternity, Taiga managed to go out and walk along the corridors of the said venue. Luckily, he saw the men’s room and locked himself inside one of the cubicles. 

He pulled down the toilet cover and sat down, trying to calm himself. He did not expect to be overwhelmed with emotions. Taiga has been expecting to see him one day. He had been thinking of his own reaction when that day happened. From his thoughts, he would feel proud of his accomplishment and be on his way. 

He clearly was not expecting this kind of reaction. Heart hammering in his chest, tears wanting to fall out and… his arms wanting to pull  _ him _ away from the crowd so he’s the only one looking at him. 

Taiga covered his mouth with both of his hands as a sob escaped from his lips. This was the reason he broke up with him. His selfishness. 

Juri was then just starting his career, a company has noticed his talent and was very dedicated in honing his skills, grooming him as a performer. Taiga was surely proud that Juri was finally making a name in the industry. But he was not able to refrain himself from getting jealous over all the attention Juri was getting. People were all over him.

They started fighting over and over. Until Taiga decided to let him go. He knew it was Juri’s dream to be a well-respected and well-known singer/rapper. Taiga was fully aware of his talent and him being a jealous and immature boyfriend will only drag him down. 

Without saying any explanations, Taiga left for Hawaii and stayed there for a few years. He knew that Juri has become part of a duo J2, that they were able to gain a lot of fans even abroad. He was genuinely happy for his success. 

Taiga stayed inside the cubicle for a while, gathering himself. Surely, he did not want Hokuto to see him in that state. For sure, his friend would not stop bothering him until he gets the answer. 

Taiga was startled when the men’s room was opened with force. He could hear footsteps entering and it made him nervous. 

“Taiga?” It was Juri, his voice was soft, expecting. 

Taiga instinctively lifted his feet off the ground, hugging his knees. He was not ready and in the right state to face him right now. 

_ What now? What now? What now? _

“Hey.” He heard another voice coming from the outside. “I’ll be hanging by the dressing room now. Be there in 15, okay?” it was probably Jesse. He heard of him from Juri before. 

Taiga knew he should not be reminiscing at the moment. He has to rush out of the place, never looking back. 

He was the one who left, he was the one who decided it was over between the two of them. He did want to feel the regret eating him whole, wishing he did not do the things he did years ago. 

And if he faced him right now, he knew he would forget all his sins and just hug him tight as if the latter does not loathe him. 

If only he was mature enough for him…

  
  


He heard footsteps walking away, with the sound of the door closing behind. Taiga waited for a few minutes before rushing out of the men’s room. 

Taiga was careful but in a hurry as he walked down the corridors. He wanted to smack himself, he lost his way. He cannot remember where the nearest exit was. 

As he turned to his left, he heard Juri’s voice. 

“Taiga?” 

He almost ran, not knowing where to go. As if a ghost was coming at him. 

A ghost from his past, yet very much alive. 

Taiga almost squealed when a hand yanked his arm and pulled in a hallway leading to an emergency exit. He was ready to fight for himself when the person pinned him on the wall. The person held his arms by the wrist up his head, while his other hand covered his mouth. 

“Hush, it’s me.” 

His panic died a little bit when he saw Hokuto towering over him as he removed the hand covering his mouth. Their bodies were too close for his liking but he did not care. He just wanted to run away from that place. He was afraid that he might hurt  _ him _ again. 

Taiga tried to break free but Hokuto was way stronger than him, that latter gripped his wrists a little tighter.

“Why are you running away from him?” the younger asked him. 

“What are you talking about? Let me go.” he said through gritted teeth as he tried hard to listen to Juri’s footsteps. 

“Is it him?” Hokuto’s face went closer to his, his eyes narrowed. “Is he the reason why you won’t go out with me? Or other people for that matter?”

“Can you lower down your voice, damn it.” Taiga tried his best to speak in a low voice. 

The corner of Hokuto’s mouth turned up, his eyes were telling him he was about to do something. “Oh, I see it now.” 

“Taiga?” It was still Juri. This time, the voice was near them. 

Taiga tried to break free once again, but still unable to. “You know, I can go and tell him you’re here or…” Hokuto looked at his lips, he could feel his breath fanning his face. “I could just kiss you here to drive him away.” 

The footsteps were getting louder by the seconds. “Just so you know, I’m very much willing to do the second option.” Hokuto added. 

The closeness of their faces just added to the uneasiness he was feeling. Once this is over, he would make sure to smack Hokuto for pinning him in this situation. 

Seems that his friend was really going for the kiss as his face was inching much closer he had to face away, eyes tightly shut. 

He then heard Hokuto chuckling, losing his grip on his wrists. His eyes flew open when Hokuto gently pushed him back to the corridor, revealing himself to the person he was running away from. 

“Taiga.” Juri’s eyes widened. 

Taiga’s hands squeezed into fists, his throat tightened. 

What should a Kyomoto Taiga do in this situation? The Kyomoto Taiga who, despite being loved by the person standing in front him, left him because he was immature for him, because he cannot set aside his selfish reasons and cannot be supportive. 

Should he run away? It was his initial plan anyway. He does not have the right to stand in front of Juri, after what he did to him. 

Should he smile at him and act like being with him this close doesn’t affect his being? 

His thinking was interrupted when Juri launched himself at him and buried his face on his neck. Juri’s arms tightened around him, he could feel his fingers gripping the back of the jacket he was wearing. 

“Never.” He heard Juri gently speak. “Never leave again. Never.” 

The emotions he had been failing to suppress came out. He broke into tears. 

“Promise me, Taiga.” 

Should he be feeling happiness? Is he forgiven? Does he deserve to be hugged like this? Like he’s the only person in the whole world who matters to Juri?

His arms, though weak, snaked around Juri’s waist. He let himself melt in the warmth of his arms, thinking about how much he still loves him and how much he was sorry for leaving him behind without rational explanation. 

Juri pulled away to hold his face, pressing their foreheads together. Juri’s eyes glistened with tears. 

“Juri, I’m sorry.” he whispered. 

“Let’s talk later. For the meantime, we have to go.” Juri kissed his forehead and pulled him as they started to walk away. 

Only then Taiga realized that they were now surrounded by people. Seemed that the event has ended and people are flocking the hallways. 

Taiga saw the surprised look on the people who recognize Juri as they make their way out. He immediately turned his head down, afraid to see more reactions from the crowd. Fear entered his system. He doesn’t want to ruin the career Juri has built. He thought that people seeing together might drag his career down. 

He tried to pull his hand from Juri but the latter gripped it tighter. 

“Just hold and trust me, okay?” Juri then pulled the hoodie of his jacket over his head. “If it helps.” Juri looked at him with assurance.

They reached the main lobby of the building, and it was more crowded. He could hear the people gossiping and though he was looking on his shoes, he knew that people were taking pictures because of the flashes of light. 

It was nerve-wracking, but Juri’s steady grip on his hand made him feel that everything will be alright. It pained him once again. How could he inflict so much pain to this person who only loves him despite his antics? 

They were able to get away from the venue and away from the judging eyes of people. Never did Juri let his hand go. There were instances that Juri would cover him with his arm, protecting him from anyone. 

“I thought I lost you again back there.” Juri spoke, his voice was soft. There was no hint of anger. It was like...everything was normal once again. 

“Let’s just walk for a while and then we’ll head back home, okay?” Juri told him. His face was filled with joy, he could see it in his eyes. “I missed this.” 

“Why?” They both stopped on their tracks. Taiga faced him. “Why do you still want me?” 

Juri held his hands and looked at him. “You broke my heart, Taiga, when you left me with nothing.” 

Taiga’s eyes warmed up. Juri’s words were piercing his heart. 

“I was broken, Taiga. It was the worst moment of my life.” Juri continued. “I was so broken I forgot how to function. Until I grew tired of being sad, of being broken. I tried to do a lot of things to keep my mind off you. I drowned myself with work. I got the place where I am right now. Yet, something’s still not right.” 

Juri reached for his face, caressing his cheeks. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his touches. 

“And then, I saw you in the crowd. There you are. My missing piece.” Juri pulled him again and pressed their heads together. “If you’re asking why, that’s the answer. No matter what happens, I belong to you, Kyomoto Taiga.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If I were in Juri's position, I honestly do not know if will be able to forgive the person who left me. But come to think of it, people tend to forgive the people who hurt them because their love was greater. 
> 
> Love really makes you do things, no?
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REACHING THIS PART. I hope you have a good one! xx


End file.
